Jasmine-DaughterOfBuffySummers
by vampluva87
Summary: 17 year old Jasmine Summers was given up for adoption when she was a baby. On her 16th birthday she sets out on a mission to find her parents, Buffy Summers and William(a.k.a. Spike). This mission leads her to LA. Her 16 year old brother Jake, who is also adopted, joins her on her quest to find out why her parents gave her up and starts his own quest to find his parents.


"Jake! Wake up!" Jasmine yelled at her brother. " OK, OK I'm coming." Jake replied groggy. "What do you want now?" Jake asked irritably as he walked into his sister's room. "I'm going out tonight. I would really appreciate it if you don't tell mom. You know how she gets. So, will you cover for me? Please?" she replied nervously. "Where are you going?" he replied back suspiciously. "Don't worry. I'll be careful. I'm not stupid." Jasmine replied. "You could have fooled me." Jake said back. "Hey! So not cool." She replied. Jake chuckled and went back to his room. Jasmine checked to make sure she had everything she needed, then she left and got in her car. She was getting her keys into the ignition when she saw her dad pull into the driveway. She ducked down out of view. She so didn't want to get caught. There's no way she was ever gonna be able to see her real parents if she got caught sneaking out. "I can't believe they gave me up. Why would they do that?" She wondered. "Finally! He's gone inside. Now I can go find my real parents. I wonder what they are like." She said. "Aha! So that's where you're going. I knew something was up with you. You've been acting really weird ever since two weeks ago." Her brother said from the back seat. "Jake! What are you doing here? Are you spying on me?" she exclaimed. Jake didn't reply. "Whatever. You can come if you want to. Just don't tell mom and dad." She replied. "OK, I won't." Jake replied back.

* * *

Then they drove away. "So, do you know who they are and where they live?" her brother asked when they were on the highway. "My mom is Buffy Summers and my Dad's name is William. I don't know his last name. Buffy moved to L.A. recently." Jasmine replied. "So we're going to Los Angeles? Awesome!" Jake exclaimed. "Yes, we are going to L.A." Jasmine replied back. About 30 minutes later they were parked in front of the Wolfram and Hart building, owned by Angel, Buffy's ex. "Why are we here?" Jake asked. "This is where Buffy's ex lives. He might know where she lives." She replied. Then they walked inside. They asked the girl at the front desk what floor Angel is on. Then they walked up to the top floor and knocked on Angel's door. "Come In." said a deep male voice. They walked inside and sat in the chairs across from his desk. "Angel, I'm looking for Buffy Summers. Do you know where she lives? She's my mother. I recently found out that I was adopted. So I searched online for her and it led me to you." Jasmine said. "I know where she lives. She lives in the old hotel building. It used to be where I worked, but then I got this job."

* * *

Angel replied. "Ok, thanks for your help. Bye." Jasmine said back. Then they went back to their car and drove to the building. "Wow! This building is HUGE!" Jasmine said as they walked inside. "Who are you and what the heck are you doing here?" A brown-haired girl said. "I'm Jasmine and this is my brother Jake. We're here to see Buffy Summers. Angel said she was here." Replied Jasmine. "One second. Let me get her for you. Oh, and by the way, my name is Faith." Replied the girl. She came back a couple of minutes later with a blonde girl, who Jake assumed was Buffy. "Hello, I'm Buffy. Nice to meet you." Buffy said. "Hello Buffy. I'm Jasmine. I'm your daughter."Jasmine replied.

* * *

Buffy just stood there for a minute. "One second. I'll be right back." Buffy said as she went upstairs. When Buffy came back down she was holding hands with a Blond-haired man whom Jasmine assumed to be Her father. "Jasmine, I'd like you to meet Spike, Your father." Buffy said. "Spike? My father's name is Spike? Seriously?" Jasmine replied back. "Well, his real name is William but he goes by Spike." Buffy replied. There was an awkward moment between them. Faith interrupted the awkward silence by saying, "OK, well, I should get going now.", then she left the building in a hurry. "Whats with her?" Jake asked. "Who knows. Faith is always acting weird." Buffy said back. "Jasmine, we're so sorry we gave you up. We thought you'd be safer away from us. We just wanted you to grow up to have a normal life." Buffy said to her daughter. "Safe from what? What do you mean by 'a normal life'?" Jasmine replied. "Jasmine, there's something we need to tell you, alone." Buffy said back.

* * *

"OK, I can take a hint." Jake said before going over to sit on the couch. "I'll be over here." He said back. Then Buffy, Spike, and Jasmine went upstairs into the first door on the left. "Ok, what is it you need to tell me?" Jasmine asked. "I am a Vampire Slayer. Your father, Spike, is a Vampire. The reason we gave you up was because we wanted you to be safe and have a normal life, a life like all the other teenage girls out there. A life where things like Vampires and demons and all that stuff was just myths. A life where you didn't believe in all these things, like normal people. A life where you could be free from all of this. We were only trying to keep you safe. We know now that it was a mistake. You probably think we don't care about you and that's why we gave you away. That's not true. I'm so sorry. Can you forgive us, please?" Buffy replied. *Awkward silence* "Wow! I never saw that coming. Of course I forgive you. You were only trying to protect me. I see that now." Jasmine replied, then hugged them both. Spike seemed a little surprised by the hug, but soon he hugged them back.

* * *

"So, you wanna go get some ice cream or something?" Buffy asked her daughter. "Sure. That sounds like a great idea. Lets go." Jasmine replied, smiling. They went back downstairs. "Hey Jake, you wanna go get some ice cream with us?" Jasmine said as she was about to leave. "No thanks. I think you should have some time alone so you can get to know each other. Oh, and jasmine, I'm sorry but I gotta go. I think I'm gonna go find my biological parents too. You have fun." He replied back. "Wait, Jake you found them? That's awesome! Who are they?" Jasmine replied. "My dad is Damon Salvatore. My mom is Elena Gilbert. They live in a place called Mystic Falls. Its kind of a long drive so I better head out now. Don't worry. I'll be fine." Replied Jake. At that moment Faith came in. "Wait, did you say Damon Salvatore is your dad?" Faith asked. "Ya, why? Do you know him?" he replied. "Do I know him? You bet I do. We kinda had a thing. I was madly in love with him. When he dumped me I was totally heartbroken." Faith replied back. Everyone looked at Faith. "What? I'm serious. He broke my heart." She said.

* * *

"Well, be careful Jake." Jasmine said to Jake before she went to go get ice cream with her parents. " OK, I will. Bye Jasmine!" Jake replied. Then Jake drove away. "So, Jasmine, wanna go get ice cream now?" Buffy asked her. "Yea, let's go." Jasmine replied. Then they went to the ice cream place across the street. Jasmine and Buffy both got vanilla cones. "Hmm, you two have something in common." Spike said. "What?" Buffy and jasmine both said back. "You both like vanilla ice cream." Spike replied back. "Oh yea, I guess we do." Jasmine said and smiled. Then they went to a table and sat down and ate their ice cream.


End file.
